The Lost Link
by maydyn
Summary: (R for later chapters) a Mayden/Trunks fic ... summary in prolouge... i think ^.^
1. Prolouge

-+-   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Mayden is my own character. ^.^  
  
Prolouge-   
  
She was torn away from her only life… Left to live another existence in a world that would never compare to her. She was left as a weak, vulnerable child. To never feel the thickness of magic in the air. To never had the powers that she once occupied. To never live out her destiny. She was left an orphan, to only be adopted by a family that could never be close. And, never would be close. She did have one thing, though, that made her stand out from the others. It was her amazing beauty. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black, and fell to her mid-back. It was strange, because it never did grow from that length. It would always reach to her mid-back area. Her hair was laid with soft curls, and always seem to catch the moonlight. An unusual feature about her, was her eyes. They weren't any normal color you would see. They were more of a mixture of them, yet not all muddy and dark. They look more like shining opals. Glittering all the time. Her lips were always a soft pink, and never anything else. Her smile lit up anything that passed her way, yet it was rarely shown. Her voice was so melodic, and soft at the same time.   
Everyone called this girl a miracle to them. When really, she was meant for another world, another dimension… another realm.   
Her name… Mayden.  
  
-+- 


	2. A New Family

-+-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Mayden is my own character.  
  
Chapter 1: Year 2.00  
  
"I'm sure you'll adore her! She was always a joy to the orphanage here!" A lady handed a couple a stack of papers. "Just sign where the red X's are, and you are free to take her home with you tonight!"  
"Thank you so much! We always wanted a little girl, but after the birth of our son, Trunks, we can't seem to have another." A cerulean blue haired woman said.  
"Bulma, just sign the papers so we can get out of here. The brat is bugging me." A man with spiky black hair growled at the small lavender haired boy.  
"Vegeta, have patience. This will only take a minute. Plus, once Mayden joins our humble home, Trunks will have someone else to play with." Bulma smiled as she put the last signature on the last page.  
"Thank you! She should be in the playroom on the second floor!" The lady took the signatures, and placed it in her big file cabinet, then answered a ringing phone.  
"Come on Trunks! Lets go visit your new little sister!" Bulma took the 6 year olds little hand, and walked out the door, with Vegeta close behind.  
They climbed the stairs, and went to the playroom. They stepped in, and saw at least 20 kids playing. Bulma spotted Mayden over in a corner, talking to a smaller girl. As she got closer she heard what she was saying.  
"And then, the unicorn came over, and let me ride on his milky white back. We rode for hours, and then finally came to these fields that seemed to be made out of crystals…" Mayden stopped, and looked up at the adults.  
"What happened next, Mayden?" The small girl grinned at her, and slightly tugged at her sweater sleeve.  
Mayden looked at the small child. "I will have to tell you later, Emmie. It seems that my new parents are here."  
"Alright then… Goodbye, Mayden! I will miss your dreams lots!" Emmie stood up, and hugged Mayden, then hopped over to the doll area.  
"Hi Mayden! This is my son Trunks. He's only 2 years older than you! I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun!" Bulma nudged Trunks a little forward.  
"Hello." Trunks' eyes stared into hers.  
"Hi." Mayden stared back.   
They seemed to make a connection, because Mayden slightly smiled, and Trunks smirked back.  
"Can we leave now? These rug rats are getting on my nerves!" Vegeta frowned as little toddlers laughed and tugged on his pants.  
Mayden laughed a little, and bent down. "Go on and play with Miriam. She is lonely without you two!" The toddlers smiled, and waddled over to another small toddler at a set of trains.  
"Let's go Mayden." Bulma reached out her hand to the 5 year old.  
"Alright." Mayden clasped the hand, and walked out with her new family.  
  
-+- 


	3. A New Home and Sibling Wars

-+-  
  
Disclaimer: yupyup... DBZ dont belong to me... SO SAD!! not really. Mayden belongs to me and ONLY ME!!!!!!! *ahem* sry...  
  
  
Chapter 2: Year 2.00  
  
  
  
The new family reached the huge dome mansion a half an hour later. Bulma led Mayden to her new room, and showed her, her things.  
  
"Your dresser is right there, and the bathroom is that door just there. The closet is the door over there, and your bed, as you may have notived, is right here." Bulma looked at the pale girl. She kneeled down beside her, and looked into her opal eyes. "I hope you feel at home. And, you don't have to call me Mom right away if you don't want to. Just..."   
  
She trailed off as tears came to her eyes. She forced them back, and stood up.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in about an hour. I'll leave you to get settled." Bulma walked to the door, and looked back once more. A smile graced her face, and she left to start dinner.  
  
Mayden looked around, and sighed. She sat on the bed, and looked down at the floor.  
  
*This is so awkward... I'm going to feel like a guest for the rest of my life!* She sighed. *Maybe if I just unpack some, I'll start to feel better.* Mayden got up, grabbed her small suitcase, and opened it up.  
  
Inside was a small stuffed cat, named Luna, various pieces of clothing, and a small silver brush. She didn't need much, only necessities. The orphanage had supplied toothpaste and a toothbrush, and other things like that, so she hadn't packed them. She took her things out of the suit case, and placed them on the bed. She sighed once more, and took her clothes.   
  
Mayden opened a drawer to her dresser, and gasped. Inside were new clothes! She dropped her garments, and took out a dark blue top. It was long sleeve, and velvety. She couldn't believe her eyes. She had never had anything like this! Carefully, Mayden placed it back in the oak drawer, and closed it. She grabbed her old clothes, and placed them back in the open suitcase.   
  
Mayden grabbed Luna, and set her on the satin pillow, and then got her brush. She walked into the bathroom, and gaped at how huge it was. She noticed that toothpaste was provided, and with a toothbrush.  
  
*Well, at least I don't have to ask for a toothbrush.* She set her brush down, and walked back into her room, only to find Trunks looking at her suitcase.  
  
"Is there something interesting in there?" Mayden walked over to the lavender haired boy.  
  
"It's just that... Well, Mom bought you all new clothes. What are these for?" Trunks looked at her with ice blue eyes.  
  
"I couldn't just wear the same clothes all the time at the orphanage! I had to have some different clothes... And I know that your mother bought me clothes. I saw them." Mayden was now beside Trunks. She reached over, and closed her suitcase.  
  
"Oh, sorry... Did you like them?"   
  
"Why?" Mayden looked at him, and scrunched her fore head. *I thought brothers were supposed to be mean, not so nice and... concerning.*  
  
"It's just that she made me go with her to buy all those stupid clothes, and it would be a real waste of MY time!" He spat the answer out at her with disgust. *Gosh! You try to be nice one time, and she gets all questioning!* Trunks walked out, and glanced back with a glare.  
  
Mayden glared back. *And there it is... Well, fine Mr. I'm-too-good-to-be-nice-to-a-new-younger-sister... This is war!* She thought this, then smirked. He was going to get it... bad.  
  
Just then, Bulma called up that dinner was ready.  
  
*Let the games begin!* She laughed at herself, then hurried downstairs to eat.  
  
-+-  
  
AN: okie.. reviews welcome! well, next chapter hopefully up soon! 


	4. No More Wars and What are they really???

Disclaimer: dunt own DBZ so you cant sue me! Mayden, however, is my own creation, and i luv her tons, so YOU can't steal her!!!  
  
-+-  
The Lost Link  
  
Chapter 3: Year 2.00  
  
  
Mayden walked downstairs. She had no idea why she was so immature just a few minutes ago. Trunks had done nothing except being the brother he was supposed to be, and she had silently declared a war with him and her! Even though he was a jerk about it all, she shouldn't have gotten all wound up about it.   
  
She reached the dining room with the decision to just forget about the whole thing, and go back to hernormally quiet, polite self.   
  
"Hello dear! You can just take a seat right next to me here!" Bulma patted the stuffed cusion on the seat of the chair.  
  
Mayden sat down, and looked blankly at Trunks, who sat across from her. He, in turn, glared right back at her. Vegeta getting hungrier by the minute, broke the small silence.  
  
"Woman! Where is my damn food?" He frowned at the blue haired beauty across from him.  
  
"Vegeta! No such language around the children! Please!" Bulma placed her hands on the table to emphasize her frustaion. "And your food will be out just as soon as I get up and get it!" With that Bulma stood up, and gave Vegeta a look that just dared him to respond.  
  
She went inand out, bringing plates right after another. Mayden's eyes got bigger each time she returned with a plate heaping with noodles, or cooked meat. After a few minutes, the table looked as if it could serve a party of 50! Mayden looked over at her new mom with complete confusment.  
  
Bulma laughed and gestured towards the two males sitting at the other side, drooling at the heaps of food.  
  
"They eat like pigs! It takes a miracle just to get them to be full!" She smiled, and grabbed Mayden's plate. "Now, what do you want?"  
  
Mayden tried to say something, but was in complete awe when her dad and brother started to chow down on the food, and seemed to never come up for air. Bulma sighed, and just started piling some food on the small child's plate.   
  
"Well, I hope you like the stuff that I'm putting on your plate now, because after your finished with this there won't be anything else left!" Bulma smiled, and handed the girl her plate back. It seemed to be piled high with all sorts of different foods.  
  
Mayden managed to get her senses back, and started to nibble at a fried chicken leg. She was still staring at Trunks, when he looked up suddenly.  
  
"What? Have I grown another head?" Trunks smirked as Mayden blushed.  
  
"I just don't know how you two can eat that much so fast..." She trailed off, and grabbed an egg roll.  
  
"Well, if you were half--"Trunks was cut off when Vegeta glared at his young son. "Uhh.. if you're half.. uh german?" Trunks cowered a bit under the look that Vegeta was still giving him.  
  
"German? Really?" Mayden looked at Bulma.  
  
"Well, uh.. yes, actually, umm... Vegeta, here, is a full blood german, so that would make Trunks half german." Bulam licked some BBQ sauce off her lips.  
  
"Oh... but.. never mind." Mayden really didn't believe the last comments, but she wasn't going to badger them on family history either. She was sure that if she did, Trunks would sooner, or later, ask her about her own history. And, she just happened to remember nothing. Well, not exactly nothing... she did remember something to do with crystals.  
  
They finished the rest of dinner without talking, and then Mayden said quiet goodnight's to tehm all. She wlaked up to her bedroom, replaced her tattered dress with silk pj's, and climbed into the satin lined bed. Just as she was about to turn off the small bedside lamp, Bulma walked into the room, dressed in cotton pajama's.  
  
"I was hoping that I could, uh, tuck you in." Bulma smiled slightly at her.  
  
"That wouldbe great! I've never been tucked in before." Mayden smiled back, and Bulma walked over to her.   
  
She pulled the covers up a bit more, and tucked them a bit around the child. Mayden smiled up at her.  
  
"I am sorry about the boys behavior tonight at dinner. But, they do eat like that all the time, and I guess you just get used to it after awhile." Bulma moved a small curl out of the girl's face. "You don't have to call us Mom or Dad right away. You just take as long as you need to! Well, get a good night's sleep, may the Angels be watching over you... I love you, sweetheart!" Bulma reached down, and kissed Mayden on the forehead.  
  
"I love you too..... Mom." Mayden could have sworn she saw tears in her mother's eyes, and she walked out of the room.   
  
'She's so nice... I don't think I deserve her! ..... still, there's somthing fishy going on with Vegeta and Trunks.. and, they are certainly not german, because they sound nothing like Kirsty at the orphanage, who just happens to be full blood german.... but then, what are they?' Mayden yawned and decided on one thing right before falling asleep. 'I guess that I'm going to have to find out for myself...'  
  
-+-  
  
AN: tell tell! sorry it was short, and that i havent updated more soon! but, hopefully more to come, and hopefully soon!!! Ja ne! reviews welcome! 


End file.
